Crisis Core Mulan
by Squall88Leon
Summary: Alexandra is your typical girl from Midgar, NOT! She is a complete tomboy. Her dream? She wants to be in SOLDIER just like her big brother. One problem, she is a girl and under no circumstances will they let her. Alexandra takes drastic measures to get into SOLDIER, dressing as a boy to reach her dream. Will she be found out? Or will she manage to keep this little fact a secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Alexandra. This is purely fanmade for the entertainment of others.**

Hope you guys enjoy!

"You're just a girl!" someone sneered. "You can't do anything right!" "Stop fooling yourself!" "You'll never be in SOLDIER!"

Alexandra woke with a start. Sweat dripped down her brow as she looked around her room. She put a cold hand to her forehead and ran it through her hair. "Just a dream..." she muttered to herself. Her eyes roamed around the room as she untangled herself from her blankets. As her eyes fell on her calender they lit up.

"Today's the day!" she exclaimed jumping out of bed. She landed into a dramatic pose, her hand, in a fist, up in the air. "I'm gonna be in SOLDIER!" Alexandra ran to her closet and dug through her clothes. "Gotta make a good impression. Like I mean business!" she pulled out on of her brothers old suits and spread it out on her bed. "Ok...so maybe not business..." she threw the suit back into her closet.

After a series of throwing and retrieving she finally settled on a simple outfit. She looked down at herself once she put it on. "Perfect!" she straightened out her pale red pink shirt and fixed her jeans. Alexandra looked in her mirror and almost screamed when she saw her hair.

Her silver hair was a tangled mess. Running around the room she brushed out her tangles and tied up her hair."Alright! Now perfect!" she yelled and ran out of her house. "Time to get into SOLDIER!" amused stares followed the excited teen as she ran to Shinra.

As the doors became closer she slowed herself to a mature walking pace. Alexandra stared at the doors and took a nervous, excited breath. She held her head high and opened the doors.

Alexandra looked around to see a man sitting at a desk. The man looked up, seemingly excited to get out of doing paperwork, until his eyes fell on Alexandra. He sighed exasperated and muttered irritably to himself. "Can I help you?" his bored voice rang out. "Uh yes..I am here to be in SOLDIER." Alexandra said, a little confused by his boredom.

The man laughed suddenly laughed, surprising Alexandra. "You?" he said incredulously , "Be in SOLDIER? Look little girl I don't have time for your jokes. Now go play with some dolls or something." The man looked down at his paper work for once happy to return to it. "I am not a little girl! I am 16 and what gives you the right to say I don't have a chance in SOLDIER?!" Alexandra exclaimed. "You are a girl. You can't be in SOLDIER. Send you're brother and we'll talk." the man answered not bothering to look up. "Fine!" Alexandra huffed and walked out of Shinra.

"I'll show you! Can't be in SOLDIER.." she muttered as she made way to her house. "I'll be in SOLDIER no matter what it takes! Even if it means dressing up as a guy...!" she said her words slowing as she realized the perfection, or at least a good chance of success, at the idea she had just vented.

She ran the rest of the way home, jumping and yelling in glee. Alexandra burst through her door, and raced to her room. Rummaging through her closet, again, she found some of her brothers old clothes, from when he was her size. Throwing on the jeans and t-shirt, she ran by her mirror, realizing two crucial points. She twisted her long silver hair on her finger. It was alright for boys to have long hair, but with her feminine quality's it would only blow her cover. Her eye's lowered to her chest. Another feminine quality of hers.

Alexandra looked through her drawers in search of scissors and bandages. Yelling triumphantly when she found said items, she set them down beside the mirror. She tied her hair back and picked up the scissors. "Brothers going to kill me but...it's for SOLDIER." she mumbled, and with that she pulled the scissor across her hair, cutting it off. She looked in the mirror at her new hair style. Her silver hair was now short, an inch above her shoulder, and sticking up at the most random angles. Flatting down her hair, she began to enjoy this new look. It seemed to suit her better than her previous long hair.

"Now onto problem two!" she exclaimed picking up the bandages. With a sigh she pulled her shirt over her head and began slowly binding her chest. Once she was finished she slipped her shirt back on and looked at herself in the mirror. Alexandra smiled, satisfied with her new look and ran outside. "Starting today I am free!" she yelled, running back to Shinra.

-88888888-

As Alexandra walked in the man from earlier looked up. He sat up straighter as she walked in, and put on a pleasent smile. It irritated Alexandra greatly, but she walked up to his desk none the less. "May I help you sir?" he asked. "I'm here to be in SOLDIER." she said, hoping her irritation didn't show in her tone. "Of course!" he exclaimed, "Name?"

"Uhh...Alexander..." she said slowly. The man frowned up at her. "You don't seem to sure of yourself." "I'm sure. Definitely sure, it's Alexander." The man shrugged, "Age?" "16."

"Alright Alexander I have sent a mail to the director, head upstairs to his office." the man looked up from his computer and smiled at her. Alexandra nodded, trying to keep from saying any snide remarks and headed to the elevator. The elevator stopped at her floor and she walked out, looking around curiously. Her eyes wandered to a door, labeled "Director".

"There we are." she said and began walking towards the door. Before she could knock the director, at least that's who she assumed the man who opened the door was, opened the door. "Ah there you are, you must be Alexander. I am Director Lazard." he said, pushing his glasses up. "Do come in." the director moved aside, making room for Alexandra to walk in.

Alexandra walked inside, curiously looking around the room. There was a table and in front of it, what looked like a projection of information. As her eyes roamed the room she found a boy standing off to the side. "That's Zack, one of our recent made first class." The boy smiled and walked up to Alexandra with an out stretched hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Zack Fair." he said. Alexandra looked at his spiked black hair, and felt he was familiar in some odd way. Shaking off the thought, she shook his hand, "Alexander, nice to meet you." Zack shook his hand, "Strong grip you got there." he smiled.

Alexandra shrugged and smiled. "Right, now down to business. We are going to test you, see if your prepared for battle, what with our lack of SOLDIER's, we need all we can get. It'll be just a few training courses, nothing too difficult." Lazard said with the slightest smile. Alexandra nodded,_**tests. I can handle a few tests, nothing too hard. It'll be a breeze**,_ she thought to herself. "Zack."

Zack nodded in understanding, "Alright." he rubbed his hands together, his eyes glinting excitedly, "Follow me." he walked out of the director's office and down towards a room. Zack stopped in front of a door, "Alright, all ready?" Alexandra nodded. "Completely." Zack smiled, "I like you." He opened the door and walked inside. Alexandra smiled, and followed him in.

**Alright I know this may not be super accurate and I may have gotten some details from the actual game wrong, but I did my best, I'd replay the game but I gotta fix my psp and well either way I did my best! Reviews are much appreciated! Thank you!**

**~Squall**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRISIS CORE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN ALEXANDRA.**

Enjoy!

Alexandra looked around the room curiously. After close inspection she realized it was the training room. She sucked in an excited breath, her eyes glittering excitedly. "So I take it you know where we are?" Zack chuckled. Alexandra nodded excitedly. "So I'm gonna do some training?" her eyes glinted mischievously. "Yep! Let's see how well you do!."

The scene around them shifted, much to Alexandra's surprise, to a long stretch of iron. She looked around, bewildered by the sudden change. "How do you do with a sword?" Zack said, tossing Alexandra a sword, it's handle dark red, with a long thin blade. "Don't mean to brag, but pretty well." Alexandra smirked. **_Of course I do well, big brother taught me everything I know,_**she thought to herself.

She positioned the blade into an easy position she could strike in. She held her arms close, the blade of the sword tilted just short of a 45 degree angle, and her hands holding the handle lightly. **_Remember what he taught_**_ you,_ she repeated in her head as she watched Zack get into his own position. He looked at her, his hands gripping the handle with just enough force, and his feet spread to form a slight "L".

"Let's do this!" Alexandra smiled brightly, her mischievous cyan eyes glittering with hidden plans. Zack smiled and instantly lunged forward, trying to strike her armored shoulder instantly. Alexandra easily blocked the attack, much to Zack's surprise, and smirked mentally. **_Bad move Zack,_**she laughed inside. She pushed her sword forward, aiming to strike his shoulder armor also.

Zack laughed, "You can't try that on me, I just used that!" He easily blocked said move, although completely unprepared for Alexandra's next move. She slid the sword sideways, pressing the sword to his solar plexus. Zack's eyes widened as he felt the tip push into him. **_He's going to stop right?! ,_**he exclaimed mentally begining to panic. He found no time to react, only being able to stand and stare at the other in shock.

Alexandra laughed and pulled the sword away, resting the blade on her shoulder. "Like my trick?! You looked pretty scared there!" She laughed whole heartedly, the scene around them shifting back to the technical looking technology of the electronic training room. Zack's face slowly spread into a wide smile. "You're pretty good!" he laughed along with her, "But that doesn't count! Next time I'll win for sure!" He challenged playfully. Alexandra smiled at the other. "Next time then." Zack nodded in agreement. "Now let's go!" Alexandra smiled, setting her sword down and running out of the training room excitedly.

The first thing she saw was a flash of silver hair, much like her own, before she ran face first into the armored chest of none other than the hero, Sephiroth.


End file.
